A portable terminal may be a necessity in modern people. That is, a portable terminal is used regardless of age or sex, and has been used as a medium capable of performing wireless audio call and information exchange. At the beginning, a mobile terminal was recognized as a communication device for wireless calling. With the development of technology, a portable terminal provides various functions. For example, a recent portable terminal may provide various functions such as a game, an e-mail, a music player, a schedule management function, a digital camera, and a wireless Internet service. Meanwhile, the portable terminal has a tendency to include a touch screen.
The recent portable terminal may provide various functions executed by a touch gesture of a user. In particular, a long touch of the touch gesture may be used to change a location of an object (e.g., icon). For example, the user may long-touch (e.g., touch for 2 seconds or longer) one of the application icons on a touch screen by a touch input means (e.g., finger). Then, a portable terminal may detect the long-touch, and highlight a corresponding icon in response to the long-touch. The user may move touch input means after the long-touch. Then, the portable terminal detects motion of the touch input means, and displays the motion of the highlighted icon in response to the motion of the touch input means. The user may stop the motion of the touch input means, and release the touch of the touch input means at the stopped location. Then, the portable terminal detects the release of the touch, and displays the icon at the touch released location in response to the touch release.
The long touch can be used in other functions (e.g., display detailed information of an object). For example, when a hyperlink is long-touched on a browser, a pop-up menu for displaying detailed information of the hyperlink may be displayed. As described above, when a long touch is used to display the detailed information, it is impossible to change the location of the object starting from the long touch. If the object is long-touched, a portable terminal may display a pop-up window for inquiring which function will be executed and can execute a selected function (e.g., select one from displayed detailed information and change in a location) through the pop-up window. However, a user may have a difficulty in selecting a function through the pop-up window.